The Silent Killer
by Lola Hill
Summary: Jessie cannot remember. She needs to kill the Silence, because they killed her family. Or at least that's what she tells herself. Who can she trust? All she knows is that she needs to find the Doctor, but his time is ending soon, and she might be too late
1. The Silent Killer

**Hi. Just to clarify again-"I do not own doctor who or any character associated with doctor who, thusfore we can conclude that Lydia does not, nor ever will own anything to do with Doctor Who." Please don't rub that in my face, I'm still sad that Matt Smith isn't really my husband. Anyway, enjoy! And please comment/criticize :)**

Jessie's life was a confusing lie. She would wake up in the morning, and look on her bedside table. On it would be a parcel with big block letters reading _OPEN ME. _She would open the parcel, and inside would be a video cassette , a file of papers, a map with several markings on it, and a handgun. While pouring cereal, Jessie would pop the video cassette into the television.

_Hello Jessie, I am you! _

Jessie would watch herself smile and wave onscreen.

_We are each other. And I've got a couple things to tell you. _

Each morning Jessie's hand would waver near the off switch, If she couldn't remember making this video, then it wasn't important.

_Stop! Before you switch me off, listen! _

And each morning, Jessie would stop and pull up a chair, reluctant but intrigued.

_You don't remember this video, because your mind has been affected. By these creatures! _

The Jessie onscreen held up a drawing of a being, it looked like a man, but it head was alien and warped.

_They are called the Silence. Look in the file, you'll see the drawing. _

Jessie fliped through the file 'till she found the drawing. A memory flashed in her mind, of her quickly drawing it, hurrying to make an escape, but as soon as the memory came, it went.

_They change your thoughts, they make you forget everything about them. You can't forget, Jessie, You mustn't forget!_

The onscreen Jessie was pleading now.

_They killed your parents, Jessie. They killed your family!_

The onscreen Jessie wept as she held up a photo of a smiling group of people. Jessie then looked through the file frantically to find the photo. Once she found it, she held it up and try to remember. She recognized herself in the middle. She looked back at herself in the mirror, and noticed how much younger she was then. She looked about the photo, trying to make sense of it all.

_This is your mom and dad. This is your sister, Jo. Your little brother, Tom. And your fiancee, Jim._

Jessie then noticed the emptiness of her home. A bed, a drawer, a kitchenette, and a TV. Nothing but the package to signify anything of her previous life.

_They killed them, and they are dying to get to you, Jessie! The only way to get rid of them is to kill them, and to find this man!_

The Jessie onscreen held a picture of a man in a bowtie. Jessie shuffled through the file to find the picture.

_His name's The Doctor, and he is the only one who knows enough about the Silence to get rid of them! He will die soon, though. You must find him, before that happens! SILENCE WILL FALL, Jessie, They have to! I have given you as much information as I know right now, if I find anything else, It will be in the file. Good Luck! _

Then onscreen Jessie faded and on the screen was a silence. It kept repeating something. Jessie listened close.

_You should kill us all on sight!_

Jessie sat for a moment, de ja vu encircling her thoughts. She stood up and opened the file, hoping to understand more.

There were a couple more photos and drawings, mostly of the silence and her family. Though one was different, It showed The Doctor, and three others. A red-headed woman, a big-nosed man, and a curly-haired blond woman. On the back was a post-it note with _Doctor's Companions-Amy Pond and Rory Pond (nee Williams) and ? _She shuffled through the other papers, there were pages of notes on The Doctor, Rory, and Amy, but the other woman's note page was significantly shorter. All Jessie seemed to know was her name, but even then she was caught between two. River Song or Melody Pond.

Another page had ways she had tried to contact The Doctor, so far all were unsuccessful. There was also a note explaining the map and the handgun.

**Jessie-**

**You are now looking at the map of Idaho. The Silence seem to regulate around this state. And as you can see from the markings on the map, the most populous area for them is Lake Silencio. I'm not sure why. You live about 30 miles away. Your car is outside, the keys are on top of the TV. If you don't encounter any Silents, you'll remember all of this, but that is not the aim. Try not to think of anything too important while with them, or they'll find the need to search through your memories and steal them. Draw Tally marks every time you see one. Take the gun, you'll need it. Don't forget. Good Luck**

Unsure of what she was doing, Jessie grabbed the keys, situated the files back in the parcel, and shut the door behind her.


	2. The Silencio Diner

**Sorry for taking so long writing this, I'm sort of busy with school.**

Jessie pulled the car up to The Silencio Diner. She gasped for air. Tally marks covered her arms. She pulled the sleeves of her shirt down. She glanced at the notes one more time, wondering if it would be better if she tore them up and abandoned this lifestyle altogether.

"Honey, you comin' in or are gonna sit out there like a hungry dog", a waitress shouted out to her. Jessie sighed and entered the diner. There were no other customers. Jessie pulled out a menu, and ordered a coffee and a piece of apple pie. "Sure 'hon", the waitress shuffled back to the kitchen.

Jessie fiddled with the salt and pepper shakers, she could feel something slipping from her mind. It was important, something she needed not to forget. But here she was, trying to grasp an idea that was already gone.

The door slammed open as a gangly man wearing an eye patch and covered in tally marks ran into the diner, "MAY! CHEESEBURGER! MILKSHAKE! STAT!". He colapsed into the booth Jessie was in and gasped for air.

The waitress gave him a menacing glare as she brought out Jessie's food, "Ya' don't have to shout at me to get my attention!". "Yeah I do actually! I-", he sat up with a start finally noticing Jessie, "Hello there!" The waitress rolled her eyes as she set the plates down and waddled back to the kitchen.

"Hi" Jessie said, not used to regular conversation. The man smiled at her, "I'm Arthur Thurlow, and you are Jessie Smith!" Jessie gasped, "How do you know that? Who are you? I-I-" Arthur smiled, "You're a Silence hunter, like me."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Jessie shouted, hoping to get the waitresses attention. Arthur laughed, "Shut up, Jessie!" The waitress scuffled out again with Arthur's food, "It's true Darlin'! You go to this Diner everyday, and don't ever recall a thing. You only see that with one of them Hardcore Silence Killers"

Jessie turned her attention toward Arthur, "But you! How do you know me? How do I know that you ain't feeding me lies?". Arthur sighed, "We met this morning. Same Silence hunting ground. I got a little…sidetracked. I told you to drive here. Not to look back. And look at your arms."

Jessie pushed back her sleeves, tally marks covered her arms. She gasped, where did they come from? "You drew them, every silence you saw, today was a really busy day."

"How come you remember and I don't?" Jessie inquired. Arthur sighed, "I'm gonna have to take her to Headquarters, May." The waitress looked at them both, "Alright! But bring her back safe. Be careful!"

And with that Arthur stood up and held his hand to Jessie, grinning, "C'mon! Lets go!"

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave comments and criticism! I'll try to finish the next chapter soon.**


	3. Driving

**This is sort of a short chapter, the next will be longer. Also the Howie Spragg referenced here is the blogger from The God Complex.**

"So where is the Silent Hunters Headquarters?", Jessie asked. Arthur drove her rickety camper van across the Valley of the Gods in Utah. Arthur screwed his face up, "DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN?". Jessie sighed with discontent. They had been driving for the last two days, she was hopelessly confused, and Arthur was annoyed that he had to keep explaining the silence to her.

Jessie flipped through her notes again, "Well I was just thinking…", Arthur turned to face her, "Well…the thing is, you told me it was in Area 51..."

"In Nevada!"

"Yes…but well we've been driving for two days and its only supposed to take ten hours, and well…"

"Well, what?"

"Well, I don't think you're taking me to Area 51, because…"

"You're right."

"Because, we aren't there yet and…wait! I'm right?""Yes." Arthur looked down, embarrassed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, it's just that I need to visit someone."

"Someone who?"

"Howie Spragg. He's a writer for a blog. He's written about things like the silence before. My boss told me to get him and bring him to the headquarters. He's a danger to himself and our cause."

"Oh!"

"Is that ok?", Arthur looked over at Jessie but she stared back with a blankness in her eyes."Is what ok?"


	4. Howie

**Just reminding you guys, Howie Spragg is the blogger that was in the God Complex. Sorry how slow I'm being with these, I have all of the story planned (lots of exciting twists coming your way) It just is taking me a while to write them. Just think of me as Steven moffat during series 7, you may have to wait a while, but the wait will be worth it.**

"Does Howie Spragg live here?" Jessie calls out into the dark corridor of the apartment block. This was the address. Jessie looked at Arthur. He shrugged. She itched her pantsuit, they had to wear suits so they would look professional. She had to admit that Arthur looked very handsome, she smiled at him. "What're you looking at?", She blushed and knocked again. The door opened. A tan, lanky boy of around seventeen answered the door.

"H-h-he-hell-lo…", he was English. Jessie smiled, hoping this kid wouldn't be scared off by either of them.

"Hi. Howie Sprag, right?"

"Y-yes."

"You run the blog, The Conspiracies of Life, right?"

Howie opened his mouth to speak, but then just nodded his head.

Arthur stepped forward, "Well, Howie Spragg, we are with the United States Government, you must come with us, you blog is harmful to yourself and our planet. You've possibly endangered our…"

And with that Howie Spragg fainted.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to scare him like that!""Well, that's what my boss told me to say! I didn't know he'd freak out like that!"<p>

They were driving again. Heading toward Area 51. The sun was setting over the valley.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?"

Howie Spragg was still unconscious on the back seat.

Arthur looked over at him and chuckled, "I scared the living crap out of him, didn't I?

Jessie giggled, Arthur was handsome, smart, funny, and all kinds of exciting. He would look at her with a happy sort of sadness. Jessie didn't understand it.

"Muh-muh-muh!"

"Look! He's waking up!", Arthur nudged her.

"Mum…muh-muh-mum! MUMMY"

Jessie looked at Arthur and held in a laugh. "Shut up! He's scared!"\

And with that Howie sat up, "Wh-wh-where am I?"

"On the road. We're taking you to our headquarters."

"Headquarters? I write about aliens and you're from the government…does that mean Area 51?"

Arthur sighed, "Yes. No one's supposed to know about that place."

"He writes conspiracy theories, remember?", Jessie offered.

"True ones at that," Howie bumbled, "I have this theory that there are these things, secretly controlling each part of our lives. They affect the government and real big events in history. I've done a lot of research, actually, but it's weird the facts usually slips out of my mind before I can really do anything about it."

"See, Jessie! This boy is potentially drawing more attention to the fact that we're learning things about them. Howie! You can't do this! Because you're a blogger it's a little harder for the silence to find you. But we found you, so they could too. They'll wipe your mind of everything if you learn to much. Trust me, I know."

Arthur stopped the camper van. A motel sign had appeared in the distance. "Let's rest for the night."

**Please comment/ criticize. I love hearing it all. And it helps me a lot.**


	5. The Abandoned Hotel

**So...um enjoy! Corplius is based of this picture: .tumblr. com/ tumblr_ltbu8pwWsy1qgk8xoo1_ 500 .jpg . Crazy.**

The lobby was old and tacky-looking. "Looks like they haven't redecorated since the eighties", Jessie chuckled.

"Wh-why is there no-one here?"

They looked around, Howie was right. "I don't know but it's creeping me out. HELLO! IS THERE ANY ONE-" Arthurs yell was interrupted by a clatter of plates down the hall.

Jessie pulled out a gun from her back pocket, and crouched down to walk stealthily down the hall. Arthur put a protective hand in front of her, "I'll go first.". Jessie sighed with annoyance, she could protect herself!

Another clatter of plates further down the hall. Arthur walked forward. As they neared the end of the corridor, Jessie worried that her heart would beat out of her chest. Another clatter down the hall. _boom boom. _The turned the corner and steadily walked down the next corridor. _boom boom. _Jessie had never been so scared in her life. She leaned into Arthur for comfort. _boom boom. _He grasped her hand and Jessie could feel the fear slowly fade from her pounding heart.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" All three of them screamed. A small blue girl in a nightgown with long ringlets that cascaded down her back held up a plate. She widened her eyes, coaxing them to say something.

"We-we he-heard a noise. A-and we-uh-they de-decided to fo-fol-follow it."

Jessie stepped forward, "Where is everyone?"

"There is no one, other than me, Corplius, and Jo."

And with that the blue child set off down the corridor. She skipped as she sung a haunting little tune, hitting her plate as she went, "_Tick Tock goes the clock, and all the years they fly, Tick Tock goes the clock, 'till you and I must die…_"

"Joyful little blighter, isn't she?" Arthur whispered. Jessie laughed as they followed her.

They reached a dining room. There were two others inside. The first an extremely tall and slim man with orange hair and an outrageously bright and tacky clothing. "Good evening, my dorgleflower.", he kissed Jessie's hand, "I am Corplius Rega-6.g/u, the last of the cosmic light caster brigade-"

"No you're not!", the little blue girl interrupted, "You're just the only one who got stuck here. I'm Sraph Ogdi. From Gorth."

"I'm Arthur Thurlow, and this is Jessie…Smith and Howie Spragg, Earth."

"Wh-who's th-that?" Howie pointed at an ominous figure in the corner of the room. The figure open his eyes, "PRAISE HIM! YOUR FALSE GODS DO NOT PLEASE HIM! FOUR!"

Sraph hit Corplius on the arm. "I thought I told you to tell me if he started praising? We have to go!"

They ran out, Sraph tried to explain, "I don't know what happened, he opened his door and now he's praising. The same thing happened to Gorpa who was from Klom."

"Well there's only one way to find out, someone open a door." Arthur commanded

**I think you guys know the drill. Comment/ criticize :)**


	6. Corridors

**Sorry that these are so far apart. The hotel i'm at charges quite a lot for internet. Also, I wanted to make this chapter really scary, but since i'm at a hotel, making it scary would not be good for my paranoid brain. Enjoy!**

Jessie remembered the little girls smirk as she opened her door, "I guess if you're all cowards…". She pushed open the door marked with a number nine. Then she started praising, and the monster came and got her. Well her, and the man who they had left behind in the dining room.

Inside her room, was a man. The man was wearing a surgical mask and goggles. He looked like a doctor, "Hello Sraph", he said in a voice like cough syrup, sickly sweet and disgusting at the same time, "Are you ready to come home. What a bad little girl you've been. Did you not think that your loving uncle would find you here?" Sraph screamed, and Jessie ran to comfort her. "_Tick Tock…Goes the clock_!", Sraph shouted between the tears streaming down her face, "_He cradled and he rocked her…Tick Tock goes the clock, even for the Doctor!". _

"_Why are you saying that?" Jessie asked her. "It's true! The song is true! The Doctor will die! It's about him!", Sraph pointed at her uncle, "It's what I believe in…It has to be true…It…PRAISE HIM! PRAISE THE GOD OF ALL! DON'T LISTEN TO YOUR IGNORANT FAITHS IN OTHER THINGS! PRAISE HIM!"_

_Jessie wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye, there was something so sad about that moment. A little girl, terrified of her uncle, singing her heart out to ward him away. Now she was empty._

"_Wh-what should we do?", Howie asked. Jessie shrugged. What could they do? There was no way out. Arthur spoke up, "Maybe we should open our doors?" Corplius gasped, "Did you not see what happened to our dear little Sraph? Maybe your silly human brain doesn't understand that we will die if we go in? Curiosity killed the cat!_

"_I don't know, the beast will get us if we stay out here, it'll get us if we go in. Inside the rooms seem to be our greatest fears. Maybe we could conquer them, together." _

_Jessie nodded. He was right. Die here, or in there, either way she was gripped with the prospect of finding out what was in her room._

"_Alright," Corplius replied, "I suppose I am absolutely dying to see what's inside mine.", and with that he ran off down the hall to find his room. "That's not what I meant! We need to stick…together…!" Arthur tried to yell out after him._

"_I'll go next"_

"_Jessie, what? No!"_

"_It's fine", she said as she grasped the doorknob of room number fourteen. _

_Inside was her fiancée, she recognized him from the photograph in her file, and another version of herself. A silent stood behind them. "No!" she cried out. Other Jessie turned around and gasped, but it was too late, the silent was already attacking her fiancée. He fell. Other Jessie looked away in horror. As she did that, her eyes turned blank, but she noticed the fear in normal Jessie's face, "What's wrong?" The Silent turned toward normal Jessie, "Forget us, Jessie, you know there's a bigger enemy for you!" And with that he attacked other Jessie, who promptly fell over, "Forget us!"_

"_NO! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! THEY COULD'VE BEEN ALIVE NOW! BUT YOU RUINED THAT!…Praise him! PRAISE HIM!"_

_Jessie could hear the monster coming, and could feel something infiltrating her mind. She slid down the wall, trying to fight it. "Jessie, stop it!", Arthur pleaded._

"_'t...HIM!" Jessie struggled to talk. Arthur seemed to be debating something in his head, he looked over at Jessie suffering on the floor, and finally he decided. "Jessie. I need to tell you something. And I'm sorry I had to do this. And…", Jessie praising was quickening, the monster was getting closer, Arthur would need to be quick, "THE SILENCE DIDN'T KILL YOUR FAMILY!"_

_The praising stopped, "What are you talking about?"_

"_That photo isn't of your family. That isn't your fiancee! Your mom is May from The Silencio Diner! Your dad works in the kitchen!" _

"_I…I lied to myself? I don't understand"_

"_Listen Jessie, this isn't the time nor the place, can we please wait 'till we get to Area 51?" Jessie nodded._

"_PRAISE THE ALMIGHTY GOD! THY HEAVENLY POWERS DO WONDERS BEYOND BELIEF! COME GET ME, YOU GOD OF ALL! LET ME BE WITH YOU!" _

_Arthur, Howie and Jessie ran round the corner to find Corplius standing on a tabletop in the lobby. Lights were flickering around him. "Is it too late for him?" _

"_C-corplius! St-stop this!"_

"_Oh puh-puh-poor little Hu-hu-howie! NO! PRAISE THE GOD WHO WILL SAVE US! YOU STOP WITH YOUR BLASPHEMOUS WORDS! PRAISE HIM!"_

_The monster was coming. They could hear his grunts. "I think we have to go!" _

_Corplius danced around on his table, "YOU MAY GO, BUT EXPECT NO LOVE FROM THE BEAST BELOW! MY GOD WANTS YOU! PRAISE HIM!"_

_They ran and ran. Up stairs and across corridors. "There's an exit here!", Jessie said abruptly pointing at a glowing exit sign. "Wh-what are you talking about?" "Jessie there's no exit here!"_

"_YES THERE IS IT'S RIGHT-oh!"_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_He's shown me the way out. Corplius said it, remember, 'You may go, but expect no love from the Beast Below'. I can leave, but if I don't I can still be killed."_

"_It's li-like a messed-up vi-video game in here!"_

"_You guys have got to find your rooms! And get over your faiths."_

_Arthur sighed, "My room's right here, I can feel it. Jessie, go find Howie's room with him." _

"_But, what about you?"_

"_I'm fine. You need to concentrate on Howie."_

_Jessie and Howie left as Arthur opened door 33. He took a sharp intake of breath, and sighed, letting his faith go. _

_He looked up at the exit sign, and smiled a bit. _

_Howie and Jessie were having trouble, "What's wrong?" _

"_Howie can't find his room."_

"_It's downstairs."_

"_We can't go downstairs, The Beast is still down there!"_

"_Maybe we could sort out your faith up here!", Jessie said. "What is it?", Arthur asked._

"_C-conspiracies. It's conspiracy theories."_

"_Alright. They're not real"_

"_Y-yes they are. D-didn't you s-see the si-silent! It's real!"_

"_No they aren't!""Y-yes they are! You know th-that for a fact!"_

"_Howie. We're going to have to leave you here. You won't be able to get out, unless you release your faith." Howie looked up where the exit sign was supposed to be. _

"_L-leave!"_

"_What?"_

"_Go. I can't give them up."_

_Jessie gave him a hug and they walked through the exit door. She was so confused. Why would she lie to herself. "How long have you known that they weren't my real family?"_

"_Long enough." Another annoying answer from Arthur._

"_What was in your room?""I'll tell you in time."_

_Jessie sighed as they got in the car. "If that wasn't my fiancee, do I have a significant other?"_

"_Check your pocket…you used to go on about how your heart was in your pocket"_

_Jessie dug deep into her pocket and pulled out a ring. The ring was plain other than a small heart that would leave a small indentation on your finger. She looked closely at her left ring finger. It did._

**Comment/ criticize below**


	7. Area 51

**Get ready to be shocked! Next Chapter will reveal all! (WELL...(in ten's voice)...almost all) **

The drive to Area 51 was long and tedious. They didn't talk. They didn't do anything, except think and drive. Jessie couldn't believe she had lied to herself like that, who could she trust.

"We're here", said Arthur in a sullen tone. His mind was wrecked, from his thoughts of betrayal, he shouldn't have told her, but he had to.

"This is it?" It was a small little gas station, in the middle of nowhere, "I thought it would be lots of buildings. With lots of things happening all at once."

"That's just a cover. Who would think that a tiny little gas station in the middle of nowhere would be the center of America's top scientific and alien research? No one. And to help, it's got a perception filter on it, that's why you can't focus on it."

Arthur pushed open the door, the gas station was empty anyway. But Jessie did notice a camera focusing in on both of them.

He walked up to the cash register and typed out a particulary complex string of numbers and letters. He leaned down to put his eye up to the scanner, covering his eye patch with his hand. "It needs to scan your eyes." Jessie leaned down too.

Part of the floor opened, showing some stairs. They walked down two flights of stairs, then into elevator. There was a woman in it, she wore an eye patch too, "Hello Jessie, how've ya been?" "She doesn't remember, remember!" So she had been here before, interesting thought Jessie."Oh! Sorry.", she got off at the next floor.

"How far are we going, Arthur?

"Floor negative 100."

"Wow!"

"The lowest you can go."

The elevator whooshed passed the other floors, Jessie felt her stomach drop several times.

"This is it." Arthur said, as the elevator doors opened.

It was a busy place. Lots of secretaries and busybodies rushing about.

A man wearing a white coat and holding a clipboard, "Hello! Lovely to see you two again. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well anyway we've got your eye patch here, so you can get that, and then Mr. Delaware wants to meet with you two. Though you should probably get cleaned up before that.", The man eyed them.

Jessie felt self-conscious. They were dirty. She'd been wearing her plaid shirt for the past week. Her arms were covered in tally marks. "Great." Arthur said through gritted teeth. Arthur wasn't much better, he had dirt on his face and arms. Jessie couldn't remember why.

The clipboard man led them into a white room. "When you put on the the eye patch, most of your forgotten information will immediately be remembered, but the rest will slowly come back to you. Honestly, I've never dealt with someone who has used the eye patch, taken it off, and then asked for another, so they effects will be interesting."

I nodded as he handed the eye patch to Arthur. Arthur bit his lip, he looked terribly nervous, "Jessie…"

"Yes?"

"Listen, before you put this on, I want you to know that I'm sorry. For everything you find out, I am so sorry. And you want to hate me forever and never want to see me again, that's fine. Well…I won't be happy with it, but I mean that I understand if you do, and-"

"I get it." Jessie says, willing herself to put on the eye patch that sounds like it will change her outlook on life.

"Alright, I'm just…sorry"

Jessie sighs and raised the eye patch to her eye. The eye patch was on. But Jessie couldn't remember anything. She blinked, and a flash went through her brain.

**Le...comment and criticize now :D**


	8. Eyepatch Enforced Memories

**FINALLY THE CHAPTER WHERE WE LEARN MOST OF THINGS THAT WE NEED TO KNOW! Don't worry there's still much more coming. I love reading your reviews so keep them coming. :) Enjoy.**

Jessie felt a tear run down her cheek. Was she happy or sad? Arthur was sitting right by her. His nails completely ragged from him biting them.

"You…we're…"

"We're engaged. Yes." Arthur held out his finger. There was a heart indentation.

"My mom and dad, they're still alive right?"

"Yeah, they work at the Silencio Diner, you saw them a week ago, remember?"

Jessie thought back to the last time she was at the Diner, her mom and dad, sneaking glances at her, not wanting to give anything away. She remembered meeting Arthur. She was twenty-one, and working in the diner. She looked into his eyes and saw adventure. She signed up to hunt Silence the very next day.

"Why would you lie to me! Why didn't you tell me you knew! Why did I-oh!"

She remembered why she lied to herself. It all started one night. She and Arthur were going over notes. Finding out where the Silence were. Trying to locate the Doctor. It was stormy outside, but they thought nothing of it. All of a sudden, lightning struck very close to their house, and three Silence broke in. They ransacked their home, destroying all pieces of evidence they owned. Determined to erase the question that Arthur and Jessie had almost found, that would bring their downfall. They almost killed her.

"We became too noticeable, they remembered us", Arthur said.

She was traumatized by that moment. The fact that the silence could return and attack them frightened her. She became depressed and paranoid.

"I asked you to take my eye patch off."

"Yes. But you wanted to continue to hunt silence, so you made the video and the file, and completely erased me out of your life."

"Except when we would meet up to hunt silence!""Yeah."

"Well I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault, you know. You didn't have to blame yourself."

"Yeah, but I convinced you to hunt silence in the first place. I put you in danger."

"I like danger. Why did you decide to take me here, now?"

"Well I was tired of you not knowing who I was. But then I realized how bad that could be for you, you could depressed again, so I took us to get Howie. And then I told you about your real family, and I had to tell you after that. I-I'm sorry."

"How many times do I have to tell you?", Jessie giggled, "It's not your fault!" She kissed him. He grinned like a bashful schoolboy.

"Here", he pulled something out of his pocket, "Take this!"

It was a ring with little lines on it that sort of looked like-no it was- tally marks. She laughed and took it, and placed it on her finger.

"Jessie. Arthur. Mr. Delaware will see you now!"

"He's your...", Jessie stuttered.

"Yes, he is."

**TROLOLOLO! I'm such a troll. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment/ criticize/ chocolate adipose in the review section. :)**


	9. Mr Delaware

**Next chapter :) Enjoy**

Mr. Delaware, or Canton Everett Delaware the third, sat at the desk. He was an old man. "Hi grand-dad!", Arthur said, giving the man a hug.

Jessie remembered Arthur telling her about his Grandfather, the man who had set up the Silent Hunters branch of Area 51. He had met the Doctor and his companions too. He had adopted Arthur's father from an orphanage that had become overrun with Silence. Jessie could remember meeting him many times.

"Hello! It's great to see you guys. I heard you were coming back, and I just had to call a meeting. Jessie, I don't know if you remember this, but you two were the best hunters we've ever had! But now isn't the time for hunting. You both know that the Doctor's time is ending. I need you two to find out more."

"But…how?", Arthur questioned.

"This", Canton pulled out a weird box with a red button in the middle, "It's a vortex manipulator, a woman I met when I was with the Doctor gave it to me, It'll travel through space and time, its messy travel, but it's the only way, can I count on you two?"

He looked up expectantly at the two of them, "I'm in"

"So am I."

He handed the box to Arthur, "I'll bring you back when you're needed."

Arthur held onto Jessie, turned some dials on it, and pressed the button.

**Comment and Criticize please :)**


	10. Vortex Manipulative Travel

**I am so sorry (times one million) that I haven't updated until now. My computer got a virus and I was really busy with school, but hopefully I will be able to keep updating, but if I end up having another moffat-like break then here is a pre-sorry. Sorry. (okay now I'm starting to sound like ten) I DONT OWN DOCTOR WHO.**

Jessie caught her breath as Arthur looked about. They were in a dark storage room filled with large heavy-looking boxes. "W-where are we?". Arthur turned to face her, "I tried to track the Doctor with this thing," he waved the vortex manipulator at her, "I have no idea."

"So is The Doctor here, now?", she grasped the doorknob. He placed his hand on top of hers. "Not exactly. You see, according to the files, Vortex Manipulative travel is messy. You want to get to the right place at the right time. Combine that with trying to track someone as confusing as The Doctor, and you have the chance of destroying the entire universe, or ending up somewhere completely different."

"So why do it?"

"We have to find out more about The Doctor. I mean what do we know about him? Just rumors, if we're going to save him, we have to know what is going on."

"And going to a place where he isn't is going to help us do that?"

Arthur scratched his head, and paced the length of the small room, "He might be here. He might not be. All we know is that it has something to do with him. That's why we used the tracker. Anyway I'm just saying we have to be careful, okay? It could be the year two billion out there, on some planet with flesh-eating creatures in another galaxy."

"Got it. Can we go, now?" What was the point of going on an adventure, if you couldn't leave the room? "Fine, let's go. Just be careful, I don't want to lose you again."

Jessie shook her head as she opened the door. They walked into a large room with tall ceilings. There were large machines on the sides of the walls, but they were rusted into a standstill. Other than that, the room was deserted.

"Great!" she said sarcastically, "We've walked from one empty room to another. How are we going to find The Doctor like this?"

Arthur didn't respond. He stood off to the side of the room, bent over and closely inspecting one of the machines.

"Well anyway, what do you think is up with this place?" Jessie speculated aloud, "I wonder why the Doctor would visit here. I mean it doesn't look particularly _special _or anything. It just looks…like an abandoned factory."

Arthur shook his head, and straightened up, "Don't ever think something is abandoned based on a first look, Jess. Something's here. Something we've seen before", and with that he whipped out a gun from his back pocket.

"COME ON!" He shouted, "I HEARD YOU WHEN I WAS LOOKING AT THE MACHINE! C'MON! SHOW YOURSELF!"

No one appeared. Jessie looked at Arthur with a raised brow. Was he going crazy?

Arthur narrowed his eyes, practically seething with anger. "FINE. I'LL FIND YOU!"

He raised his gun to shoot the machine, "YOU KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN WHEN I SHOOT THIS! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO RISK IT?"

There was no answer.

"OKAY! FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO-"

A girl around Jessie's age came flying out of the storage closet, packing peanuts stuck in her hair. In one swift movement, she grabbed Arthur's gun, pulled out her own, and aimed them at the two of them, "Bad Idea!"

**Please comment and criticize. It helps me understand how to make my stories better, and allows me to see if anyone is actually reading my work.**


	11. What is going on Here?

**I have no idea why I didn't post this up sooner, I had already written it when I posted the last entry. I AM SO SORRY!**

"OKAY! STOP THIS! STOP THIS NOW!", Jessie shouts at the gun-toting girl, and her furious fiancée, "I want you to tell me what the hell is going on!" The girl and Arthur exchange glances, and Jessie adds a firm "NOW!" to provoke them into telling her.

Neither of them speaks. Jessie turns to face the girl, "My name is Jessie Smith, and this is my fiancé, Arthur Thurlow. Please tell me what's going on, or at least who you are?"

The girl smirks, and proceeds to speak in a English accent, which was difficult to place, "I am Mona Jones. I work here…or at least I used to work here."

"What do you mean?"

"This place has been overrun," Arthur interrupts, "By gangers. Try to remember them, Jessie. We were experimenting with that technology at Area 51. Of course, this seems to be a much more advanced version. But the takeover must've happened ages ago, based on the rusting of the machines. So why are you still here?"

"I never understood it much. The whole reason for Gangers, I mean. There's a world of unemployed people out there, why would you try to add to that number", Mona points to the boarded up window, as if to prove her point, "Anyway, the boss of this factory set up the Gangers just so the factory could be running all hours of the day and night. But he grew greedy, started working us all at the same time. The Gangers got it into their heads that they could actually make something of their lives instead of working in this factory. The workers here never had much of a union anyway, so they turned violent. But, I guess we turned pretty violent too. They closed down the factory, and tried to get all the originals out. They took the other me. That was three years ago."

"Have you ever tried to get out?" Jessie asks.

"Yes," Mona responds, surprisingly un-sarcastic," There's a way to get out through one of the offices, but I can never get through. I don't know why, I just can never remember."

Jessie and Arthur look at each other with knowing eyes. "I think I know why. Can you take us there, Mona?" Arthur asks.

Mona looked conflicted for a moment, and then nods, "Watch out though, the gangers here are…well they're violent. Who wouldn't be? We've been left here for three years fending for ourselves. We're bound to be angry."

Jessie grabs her arm gently and looks into her eyes, "Please."

Mona stares for a second, and then looks over at Arthur. She sighs, "Let's go."

**You know the drill. :)**


End file.
